secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Niccolo Machiavelli
Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli '(3 May 1469 – 21 June 1527) was an Italian philosopher/writer, and is considered one of the main founders of modern political science. He was a diplomat, political philosopher, musician, and a playwright, but foremost, he was a civil servant of the Florentine Republic. In June of 1498, after the ouster and execution of Girolamo Savonarola, the Great Council elected Machiavelli as Secretary to the Second Chancery of the Republic of Florence. In the Series, he is an immortal humani under control of the Dark Elder Aten. Early History Machiavelli was born in Florence in 1469. He was a celebrated philosopher, writer and politician. Before being made immortal by Aten, he had a wife and family. His wife, Marietta accused him at one point of losing his humanity, saying he didn't see people as individuals as he didn't treat her right and spent too much time away from home working. Appearances in the series The Magician Niccolò first appeared at an auction, in which he received a call, from Dr. John Dee, stating Nicholas Flamel and the twins, Sophie and Josh Newman, would be arriving in Paris, to which he had to leave the auction. He is also the chief of the police of Paris, and head of the DGSE (Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure, or General Board of External Security, the French secret serivce), he is in the heart of the European politics, and is described as "infinitely more dangerous and certainly more cunning than Dr.Dee" by Scathach, the Warrior. He found Flamel at the Sacre Coeur, where Machiavelli arrived at along with many police forces. He sent a Tulpa after Nicholas, Scathach, Sophie and Josh, but Sophie used her aura to melt it (before learning the Magic of Fire), thus stopping and destroying it. Niccolò then continued his pursuit for them throughout Paris. The Sorceress Machiavelli failed to catch the twins or retrieve the Codex, and was told to wait until John Dee arrived to Paris. When Dee arrived on the scene they unleashed the Nidhogg - a dragon which ate/gnawed at the roots of The World Tree, and was freed when The World Tree fell - unintentional for all the havoc which was created by the Nidhogg as it rampaged through Paris. They only achieved to get Josh Newman and manipulated him to accompany them for Josh's Awakening. It is mentioned that John Dee wanted to Awaken Josh to bring back the Dark Elders and wipe out the humani race, but Niccolò had other intentions in mind, which is currently unknown. After Josh's Awakening, Sophie, Nicholas, Joan, and Saint-Germain arrive and take away Josh. The Necromancer Machiavelli is given the job of capturing Perenelle and releasing the monsters on the island of Alcatraz. Billy the Kid is sent by his master to aid Machiavelli. He fails to capture Perenelle, and she takes Machiavelli and the Kid's boat, leaving them stranded on the island. The Warlock Machiavelli has an attack of conscience due to the questioning of Billy, and decides to go against his master, Aten. Both Machiavelli and Billy go against their word becoming Warlocks. They explain this to Dee are knocked unconscious by Virginia Dare so that Dee can release the monsters. The Enchantress By the time Machiavelli and Billy wake up from the flute, they are confronted by Mars, Hel, and Odin. Machiavelli and the Kid explain their situation to the Elders, and they realize that at time like theirs, they could use all the help they can get. They team up, and continue defending themselves from the numerous amounts of monsters within Alcatraz ''More Coming soon Personality The first time we meet Niccolò Machiavelli is in The Magician. In this book, he's shown as an equally powerful magician to Dr. John Dee. However, he is often referred to as being 'the most dangerous man in Europe and even Nicholas Flamel says him to be infinitely more of a threat than Dr. John Dee is, because of the fact that he is a master manipulator and can control his emotions easily. He keeps a lot of information about the Elders, Next Generation and immortal humans on a database, with information that is shown to be quite extensive. For instance, when Aten requires information about those living in London, he is easily able to find out who there has knowledge of the elemental magics and the likeliness that they would help Flamel to train the twins. Even though he is said to loathe Nicholas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle, we learn he has great respect for them, especially because of the fact that they escaped Dee more times than he can count. This often amuses him. Next to the respect he has, he is also said to be extremely afraid of Perenelle, because he once fought her and lost. He appears to be more human than Dee, having once remarked that the price of his immortality was '''my service, but never my soul, when referring to differences between him and Dee. In extent to this, he also ends the series by saving many people in San Francisco and coming close to spontaneously combusting to save his friend Billy the Kid. Powers - In The Magician ''we learn that the man has a grey or dirty white aura and his odor is musky/snake-like. It is said to greatly resemble his personality; being extremely dangerous and manipulative. - In ''The Sorceress it is said that one of the first things he mastered was the creation and manipulation of a Tulpa, a creature formed from anything malleable and animated by his imagination. This marks him as being a very powerful Magician, considering the fact that even Scathach is impressed by this. - Even though he lost the fight with Perenelle Flamel, he managed to survive and escape because their battle caused Mt. Etna to erupt. Otherwise, he has no doubt Perenelle would have killed him. -He also has been said that he has a background in Alchemy and has extensive knowledge on Aura because, after all, he is 538 years old. Allies *Dagon: Dagon has been a loyal servant to Machivelli for centuries, "close to four hundred years." He nursed Dagon back to health once and Dagon has given him his services in payment. Machiavelli dismisses Dagon from his duties after Dagon pleeds to him to let him chase after scathach and avenge his people, the Fish Folk. He regards Dagon as a friend, but Dagon is not seen again after the battle with Scathach. *Dr. John Dee: Machiavelli always despised him for his reckless methods and his lack of humanity. However, Machiavelli formed an alliance with the Magician as he thought a powerful ally could help in the future. *Billy the Kid: Though first thought by Machiavelli to be thoughtless and dangerously reckless, during their time on Alcatraz, Machiavelli and Billy seem to bond, and even become both allies and good friends. It is thanks to Billy that Machiavelli has a change of heart, realizing that during his long life, he's been only surviving, not living. Machiavelli then tries desperately to revive the fallen Billy, and in the end, respects him. Enemies *Nicholas Flamel: Machiavelli was forced to become Flamel's enemy purely because they are on opposing sides. It is once remarked that it is surprising that Niccolo is on the side of the Dark Elders. Machiavelli respects Nicholas Flamel greatly. *Perenelle Flamel: Macchiavelli fears Perenelle, as she has defeated him in battle before with relative ease. Even though he lost the fight with Perenelle, he managed to survive and escape because their battle caused Mt. Etna to erupt. Otherwise, he has no doubt Perenelle would have killed him.Despite his fear, he also admires her as much as her husband. Near the end of The Enchantress, the harshness between the two lessens. *Scathach: It is unknown when the enmity between them started, but they have been enemies for quite some time. It is said that they have met about 6 times, most recently in Stalingrad in 1942. Machiavelli respects her for her incredible skills. Trivia *Although Machiavelli's aura is said to smell like snakes, in reality, snakes do not have an odor. *Along with Billy the Kid and Aten, he is the titular character of The Warlock. Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Italian Characters Category:Multi-Lingual Category:Rich Characters Category:Servants of the Dark Elders Category:Organization Leaders Category:Alchemists Category:Allies Category:White Hair Category:White Aura Category:Warlock Category:Grey Eyes Category:Humani Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Waerloga Category:The Magician Category:The Sorceress Category:The Necromancer Category:The Warlock Category:The Enchantress